Funny Scene
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: No es ni más ni menos que una escena graciosa que se me ocurrió mientras hacía nada... Según que les parezca haré un cap con lemon, si no se quedara en ese One-Shot. Que pasa cuando los Ackerman se unen para ukear a un castaño? Riren/Humor/Mikasa!Fujoshi/


Es solo un pequeño drabble Riren un tanto pervert pero con mucho humor que se me ocurrió mientras hacía nada, imagínense que hasta me había empezado a reír sola xD… Ah sí, aclaración, Eren acá es sumamente hermoso y violable. Quizás haya OoC, quizás no. La situación es u sin sentido donde el Heichou casi muere y eso es todo, la cabeza no me dio para imaginar más, usen las sullas =3

-Sin más comiencen a leer-.

~.~.~Capitulo único~.~.~

Todos se hallaban en la oficina de Rivaille, desde algunos integrantes de la 104 y el escudaron del Heichou, hasta el trió dinámico inseparable, y los comandantes. Todos, mirándole acusadoramente. Pero ninguno tenía los huevos suficientes para hablar.

Rivaille les miraba inmutable y fastidiado, daba tanto miedo, que la cara que hacen sus mamas cuando se despierta a las 3 am y todavía están viciando, es la de un ángel en comparación. Sabía bien por qué se hallaba en esa situación, pero a ver, estaba cansado, mentalmente estresado, y muy, pero muy hastiado. Esto era lo único que le faltaba, les acabo de salvar el culo a todos juntos, y encima tiene que aguantárselos a todos que le quieren reprochar no-se-qué.

Frente al sargento se hallaba Eren, ambos de pie. El menor temblaba como una hoja, pero aún así le miraba con molestia y de forma calculadora, como si estuviera pensando bien que iba a decir, porque obvio, estamos hablando del enano matón sádico con complejo de Sonic cara muerta sargento Rivaille, mentira lo ama y lo amamos, pero igual, si se descuidaba, moriría joven…y virgen. Y él no quería morir… Al menos no virgen.

Eren seguía con el rabo entre las patas, pero tal parece que era el castaño igual quién iba a "reprender" al sargento, ya que también era el único que había conocido sus suelas y vivió para contarlo.

- Ya, qué quieren, no tengo todo el puto día- Hablo por fin Rivaille de muy mala manera, y destilando veneno. Eso pareció terminar de sacar de sus casillas a Eren… y con un muy pequeño rubor, le miro desafiantemente, estallando. Toda su premeditación y su miedo se había ido al carajo.

- ¿¡Como que qué queremos!?- dijo alzando la voz- Es que acaso no entiende que usted pudo haber muerto!?

- ¡¿Y eso qué, mocoso?! ¿Te estás buscando una paliza…?- Su voz sonaba de ultratumba, a Eren le calo hasta los huesos

- ¡E-Es usted quien siempre impide que nos arriesguemos, porque temes y odias muertes innecesarias! Y eso que solo somos soldados! Pero usted tiene un cargo, es un líder, dependemos de usted, entonces aún menos debería exponerse así! Valore un poco más su vida!-

- Y quien decidió eso, eh? Agreguemos que no estoy muerto, pendejo, o no te das cuenta que no soy un puto fantasma- le dedico ESA mirada mientras hablaba.-

- Y eso QUÉ!? Así como usted se preocupa por nosotros, nosotros también nos preocupamos por usted! Estábamos con el corazón en la boca, insensible!- Oh, Eren ahora si te pasaste.

- …- Rivaille solo se quedo pasmado y le miro sorprendido, no supo bien que contestar, tampoco quería terminar de darle la razón mandando a todos a la mierda…

- Así como escuchó!- Eren estaba encolerizado y con las mejillas al dente, sus carácter impulsivo estaba haciendo de las suyas con él- ¡¿Es que acaso no puede tener más cuidado?!- grito. Al darse cuenta de todo, el ojiverde se calmo de repente y agacho un poco la cabeza con una expresión muy ruborizada, llena de preocupación y vergüenza, mientras desviaba la mirada unos segundos, para volver a mirarlo tímidamente – Heichou, yo le quiero mucho – OH DIOS, eso había dejado pasmados a todos los presentes y dieron un gran respingo- le tengo respeto , confianza y es una de las personas más importantes para mí, usted no ni tiene idea… no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que temo perderle y de lo mucho que lo aprecio… Había estado muy asustado… - Termino con lagrimitas en sus ojos e incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Hablaba por él y por todos, al fin y al cabo, así es como todos ellos pensaban, solo que a oídos de los demás, eso sonó muy diferente, sobre todo para los de cierto treintañero de juventud eterna y aires pederastas.

- … * Por favor, solo cásate con migo de una puta vez*…

- Ah… -*Dándose cuenta de que todo lo que dijo sonó como una confesión, se tapa la boca abruptamente, y se pone de color escarlata*-… N-no, n-no, n-no! Es-Esp-E-E-espere! N-N-No me, me m-malentienda! N-no es lo que pa-parece! –Tartamudeaba MUY nervioso, a punto de morirse de la vergüenza y TODOS lo miraban- Y-Y-Yo, Y-Yo! Ah sí! Y-Yo recordé que tengo que ha-hacer algo! – Quería escapar, quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo! Se dejo llevar, que pasaba si ahora le miraba raro y le odiaba! No quería eso, no! Aparte, estaban las escobas cerca… Oh no, ahora el lado sádico de su sargento tenía la excusa perfecta para patearle y violarlo con una escoba!

- Eren…- Este dio un respingo del susto

- S-si…- le dijo muy tímido y mirándolo como cachorrito abandonado

- *No puede ser tan lindo, jodido mocoso*… Si no quitas ya mismo ese rubor de tu cara, juro que te voy a violar aquí mismo, y me va a valer mierda si quieres o no- le dijo de forma sombría

- E-EH?!-

- Parece que estas de retrasado también… Muy bien, de nuevo de forma más clara: **O te cambias la cara o te desvirgo** –

- HA?! Eh, etto… Esp- NO! Aparte es mi cara! ¿¡Como se supone que la cambiaría!?

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso tampoco… Tranquilízate, vas a estar contento, iras al baño más rápido…

- Ahh…- Eren ya no sabía que decir, no entendía nada y su cabeza daba vueltas… ¡¿Como es eso que no lo iba a desvirgar una escoba?!

- Este…Permiso para hablar - Hablo de forma tranquila levantando la mano Mikasa- Heichou…

- Que sucede Ackerman?- le dijo de indiferente. Eren a todo esto miraba con esperanza a su posible salvadora.

- ¿Puedo mirar?-

- ¿¡QUE!?- Exclamo el castaño. ¡No puede ser cierto!

- Eren tu callado…¿ Y eso por qué Ackerman?

- Porque la cara excitada de Eren mientras le profanan su agujerito debe ser la octava maravilla de las murallas, y por nada del mundo me la quiero perder… Siempre fue mi más preciado sueño-

- Eres una hermana un poco rara, sabias?...- le dijo el Heichou, mirándola escéptico. Eren estaba que se quería morir.

- Me vale, yo solo quiero ver a Eren gimiendo como puta mientras usted le da bien duro contra el muro, y macizo contra el piso, por favor Heichou, hasta se lo ato si quiere- Todo con la misma suavidad y seriedad de siempre.

- E-E-E-Eh… Yo… MAAAMMAAAAAAA!- Eren salió corriendo intentando escapar, pero ambos pelinegros fueron más rápidos, y lo tiraron de boca contra el suelo, haciendo contrapeso en su cabeza, e inmovilizando uno cada brazo detrás de su espalda, ambos sobre él.

- Ah no, mocoso, ni creas que te salvas… TODOS FUERA-

- Espere Heichou, le propongo un trato- Le dijo Midepartamento, este perdón, Mikasa, mientras estaban todavía todos inmovilizados por el shock de la situación.

- Escucho…-

- Una vez Eren perdió una apuesta con migo, e hice que se sacara fotos con un trajecito erótico… Un hermoso kimono chino… muy pequeño y corto… con los rodetitos y todo, y hasta le puse lentillas doradas.- El Heichou no se perdía nada, se lo estaba imaginando y su nariz estaba amenazando por sangrar-Así que esta es la propuesta - ante esto todos los presentes, menos el sargento, tragaron duro- Si me deja quedarme mientras se lo hace, yo le daré una copia de las fotos - Dijo Mikasa. Eren desde su lugar, giro su cabeza y la miro con terror, ahogando un grito.

- Mmmh… No se - Dijo el sargento entrecerrando los ojos regateando

- Y sacare más fotos de esta vuelta, y de todas las veces que vaya a hacérselo…-

- No estoy seguro, quiero privacidad…-Fingía desinterés el sargento.

- Además, le puedo conseguir el lubricante…-.

- Mikasa, basta!- Pedía Eren rojo de la vergüenza.

- Me estas convenciendo…- dijo el mayor ignorándolo, con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

- Y tengo el traje…- Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisita cómplice y voz persuasiva. El sargento le devolvió la mirada… Como que le caía bien la loca esa.

- Casi… - dando un último rodeo. No, en serio, el castaño ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- N-no! P-Por favor! Ngh!- Suplicó a los gritos, esta removiéndose violentamente, pero aún así, era imposible escapar.

- Que viene con unas orejitas de neko a juego- Finalizo Mikasa, convencida-

- ¡A-Ayuda! ¡Alguien!- gritaba mientras se intentaba zafar, aún así era ignorado por sus agresores, y los presentes no se animaban a mover un solo musculo, ni decir nada de la situación, estaban aterrados y rezaban por que el joven castaño solo estuviese sin caminar 2 días…-

- Blancas o negras?- Pregunto Rivaille conforme

- Puede elegir, tengo las dos- Dijo la pelinegra, triunfante, contenta de que lo había logrado.

- Mmmh… que difícil…que colores tiene el traje?-

- Azul, dorado y blanco- Respondió.

- Entonces que sean las blancas- Dijo Rivaille con la misma cara de gato castrado de siempre- Acepto el trato, señorita Ackerman fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- Tendiendo la mano, pero ojo, a Eren no lo descuidaron nunca.

- El placer fue mío- Estrechando sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?! Basta!

- Iré a buscar las cosas- dijo finalmente la pelinegra.

- Mikasa! No! Espera! TRAIDORA!- Dijo Eren gritando y largando vapor por los poros.

Mikasa se paró en seco, y volteo la cabeza lentamente como si del exorcista se tratase. Asustando a todos, como si fuera un demonio.

- **Es necesario**.- Tan fría y sombría… Dijo dejándolo estupefacto, y se retiro.

- Muy bien! Ahora los demás ya pueden ir retirándose, Ackerman vendrá pronto, y si quieren presenciar lo mismo que ella, tendrán que pagar… - Dijo. Todos dieron un respingo del susto. Y con un aura negra y atemorizante finalizo- **O bien se los cobrare a golpes…**- No basto mucho más para que salgan todos corriendo como gato que escapa de la ducha…

Eren, mientras, miraba como su última esperanza se desvanecía, se la iban a poner, le iban a abrir bien el culo, y nadie lo salvaría… "Adiós mundo cruel!"Si, era su virginidad la que hablaba y estaba diciendo sus últimas palabras.

- Heichou aquí está todo- Decía Mikasa, es increíble lo rápido que hizo, podría decirse que hasta fue y vino corriendo…

- Por favor… Heichou, reconsidérelo- Le rogaba Eren desde su posición con ojos brillantes de cachorrito- No entiendo como paso todo esto tan de repente- su voz era más que lastimosa. Rivaille se quedo estático, si ya pensaba que Eren era un ángel, aquello le hizo pensar que tal adjetivo le quedaba chico… ERA JODIDAMENTE TIERNO.

¿Cómo es eso que no entiende por qué se lo está por desvirgar, cuando prácticamente se lo estaba pidiendo?

- Es muy sencillo mocoso… Es TU JODIDA CULPA por ser tan tierno, tan terco, y tan sincero, **me pusiste de buenas y ahora te vas a tener que hacer cargo**- No pudo evitar su franqueza. Quizás después le diga lo que siente, pero primero SE LO VIOLA.

- *IMPAKTADO* - "_Hay gente rara... Tengo mucho miedo... Ellos me dan miedo... Mamiii_"… Pensaba con temor el menor mientras temblaba como una hoja.

- Eren acéptalo- dijo Mikasa como si del clima se tratase- te condenaste a ti mismo cuando te le confesaste- El castaño quiso rebatir, pero no se lo permitió- Muy bien, ahora sí, ropas fuera.

- NOOOO!- El Heichou y Mikasa los desvistieron y vistieron a los golpes, Mikasa preparo la cámara, Heichou se bajo los pantalones, Eren fue amarrado y bueh, el resto fue historia =3.

- Fin?-

Según sus reviews lo hare two-shot con el lemmon continuado en el proximo cap, si no, se quedara así, ustedes decidan :D

Besotes: Allen-chan.


End file.
